


forever, maybe

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Quinn and Will both have a surprise for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever, maybe

"You want some eggnog?" Will calls from the kitchen.

Quinn grimaces. "I hate eggnog."

"I thought you loved eggnog."

"I have never loved eggnog, how long have we been together, and you still can't remember that?"

"Fine," Will says as he returns to the living room. "Here's your hot chocolate, oh picky one."

"Shut up," she retorts, accepting the warm mug he hands her and then elbowing him as he settles next to her on the couch.

He grins and leans over to press a kiss to her temple before sliding his arm around her shoulders, and they slip into a comfortable silence as they stare at the Christmas tree twinkling away in the corner.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," he murmurs finally.

"Mmhmm," she hums, and then looks up at him, smiling slightly. "Our third one together."

He smiles back, lifting his hand to the back of her head as he kisses her forehead, and her head drops to his shoulder as she snuggles closer to him, raising her hot chocolate to her lips.

Another few moments pass, and then he says, "So is it Christmas Eve present time?"

She giggles and nods, shifting so he can stand.

He disappears into the bedroom, and she sits up fully, leaning forward to set her mug on the coffee table, her anxiety level rising as she waits for him to return.

A moment later he does, sinking back down onto the couch, and she takes a breath.

"Can I go first?"

He nods, smiling at her. "Sure."

"Well, you won't actually get what I have for you for a while, but I thought it'd still be a good Christmas present too."

He frowns curiously, and she smiles, biting down on her bottom lip as her hands come to rest on her stomach.

Realization begins to dawn on his face before she even speaks, but as soon as she says the words, "I'm pregnant," he smiles wider than she's ever seen and pulls her into a tight hug.

"That might be the best news I've ever heard," he murmurs into her hair, and she smiles against his shoulder, holding him tighter.

"How long?" he asks when they separate, taking her hands in his.

She smiles. "Four weeks. Due in September. I found out a few days ago, but I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you."

"This is so amazing," he says, seemingly unable to stop smiling. "And it goes really well with the present I was going to give to you."

She arches one eyebrow, though she thinks she has an idea of what he means. "Oh, really?"

"Yep."

He shifts and reaches into his pocket, withdrawing a small black box, which he then opens and turns so she can see inside.

"I was hoping maybe you'd want to wear this for a while. Forever, maybe."

"Yeah, I think forever sounds good," she agrees, her lips twitching as she plucks the diamond ring from the box and holds it up.

The corner of her mouth rises as the stone catches the light from the tree and decorations, glittering brilliantly, and he takes it from her to slip it onto her finger.

She looks down at her hand, and then up at him, tears shining in her eyes now, and he leans forward to kiss her, his fingers sliding into her hair.

"I love you," he murmurs against her mouth, and she feels his lips curve as she touches another light kiss to his mouth.

"I love you too."

He sets the ring box on the coffee table, and they shift to get more comfortable, she curling against his side, mug of hot chocolate in her hands again, as he slides his arm around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be kind of crazy," she murmurs, taking a sip of her drink. "Planning a wedding and getting ready for a baby at the same time."

He laughs quietly. "The wedding can wait, I think. The baby's got a due date; the wedding can happen any time."

She giggles and nods. "True."

Her head falls against his shoulder, and a moment later, his hand comes to rest on her stomach, making her smile again and lift her hand to cover his.


End file.
